Des vacances sa !
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Une aventure sur île perdue .... Deux amoureux séparé ... Un premier amour qui débarque ... Une morale ... Des rires ... et de L'Amour ...
1. Chapter 1

**DES VACANCES MERITEES**

**Chapitre 1 **

**(Fais tes valises)**

Nicky dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, il rêvait comme d'habitude à plein de miss mokori quand soudain un crie aigüe le réveilla de son fantastique rêve

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nicky tomba de son lit :

Mhh mais qu'est ce qui se passe…

Il se leva tout doucement et alla voir en bas ce qui pouvait mettre dans une telle excitation sa partenaire adorée, elle était la dans le salon un papier à la main à remuer, à gigoter et danser dans tous les sens et dans tous les recoins du salon

Youpi youpi j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, on va pouvoir aller s'amuser

Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive

Nicky

Laura lui sauta dans les bras et pleurer de joie

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a pourquoi est ce que tu remue partout comme çà ?

Parce qu'on a gagnée un voyage dans les îles

QUOI ! C'est vrai ?

Mais oui

HA HA HA HA on a gagnés on a gagnés

Nicky prit les mains de Laura et se mit à danser en tournant en rond

A moi les thalassos les jakousis les massages la détente quoi

A moi les miss mokori en bikini sur la plage

Oui…. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

BAM une massue de 100 TONNES

Il est hors de question que t'emmène en vacances pour draguer tout ce qui portera un deux pièces

MAIS ché po des vachanches chinon

Laura regarda la brochure

Et puis zut, je m'en fiche, je pars en vacance, je pars en vacance

Et nos amis viennent avec nous ?

Euh (rougi) non ce n'était qu'un voyage pour deux !

Je vois et bien Laura …

Oui

Mike ne sera pas là pour faire de l'ombre hahahahahaha

RRR

BAM 100 tonnes

Je vais prévenir Mirna qu'on s'en va demain, je te laisse avec tes fantasmes… (elle cogna la porte)

Des vacances, hein (nicky souria) on verra bien !

AU CAT'S EYES

Oh c'est vrai tu as gagnée, oh je suis ravie pour toi

Merci

Vous partez où ?

Sur l'île d'Hokkaido

Et pendant combien de jours ?

5 jours

Oh sa va être romantique

EUH je n'en suis pas sûre, nicky n'as pensé qu'à une chose ses miss mokori en bikini

Roh il ne changera jamais

Et il t'a dit merci au moins

Non même pas

RO mais abandonne le là bas cet abruti

Ha ha ha c'est une idée

Laura discuta avec son amie toute la journée lui expliquant tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire comme activités la luxure de l'hôtel, le restaurant et la plage, puis une fois que fut 19 heures elle se dit que le ventre de nicky devait déjà réclamer à mangé, alors elle partit en demandant a Mirna de venir demain les accompagnés aux port.

Nicky tu es là ?

Oui dans ma chambre

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Nicky sortit de sa chambre avec deux valises dans la main

Tu me surprends nicky tu as déjà fait tes valises ?

Ba oui je me suis dit que tu aller encore crier si je les faisais à la dernière minute

Oh et bien c'est bien

Et toi tu les a faites ?

Non je comptais le faire après le diner

D'accord

Nicky s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la télévision pendant ce temps Laura préparer le diner puis une fois prête, ils se mirent à table

Dis-moi Laura ?

Oui

J'ai vu sur la brochure que le voyage jusqu'à l'île se fessait en avion

Euh oui mais on peut y aller en bateau aussi

Ah bon ?

Oui j'ai demandée, j'ai pensée que tu ne supporterais pas le voyage en avion

Merci

Laura fit la vaisselle et partit faire ses valises, nicky pouvait l'entendre chantonnait depuis sa chambre, Laura était vraiment ravi de se voyage et nicky se promit d'essayer de ne pas trop faire de bêtises

Le lendemain Laura était tout sourire, elle alla réveiller Nicky il était presque l'heure de partir

Nicky debout c'est l'heure

Mmmmm

Nicky

Mmmmm

Nicky allait sinon on na rater le bateau e on va être obligés de prendre l'avion

OUI

Nicky sauta de son lit et courra dans la salle de bain se préparer

Haha il est fou … HA

Il revint nicky c'était juste passer un coup d'eau sur le visage c'était lavé les dents et était repartit chercher sa coéquipière

Nicky ne t'affole pas comme ça et nos valises

QUOI ah oui nos valises

Nicky avait saisi Laura par la main et la trainer partout il ne voulait sous AUCUN prétexte loupé le bateau

Nos valises les voila,, aller GO GO GO

Ha ha nicky !

Les clehefs ou sont lché clehefs ?

^^ Dans ta bouche nicky

Hein ? ah ouich vite vite

Il ouvra le coffre balança les valises dedans porta Laura l'installa sur le siège ferma sa porte et se précipita au volant et démarra la voiture

Nicky ralenti enfin ce n'est pas une course

Quoi 140 c'est rien

Nicky faisait du jimkana sur l'autoroute

Ro mais pousse toi escargot

Ha ha (Laura n'arrêtait pas de rire au comportement de nicky le pauvre il devait vraiment redouter de prendre l'avion, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas hésitée à payer plus cher le billet du voyage pour prendre le bateau)

Ah on n'est arrivé viteeee !

Nicky du calme tu vois le bateau est là

Nicky et Laura était arrivé un peu tôt alors il dut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'embraquer, leurs amis étaient venus leurs dirent au revoir, Nicky avait prit a part Falcon mais on ne su jamais se qu'il se dit, Nicky et Laura s'installèrent et regarder le magnifique paysage de l'horizon…

**Chapitre 2**

**(Pendant la croisière)**

Laura était sur le pont du bateau, appuyée sur une rambarde et regarder le coucher de soleil et les jolies couleurs qui reflétaient sur l'eau, elle pensait à sa journée d'aujourd'hui, nicky avait été insupportable.

* * *

Laura avait été chercher leur numéro de cabine et partit installer leur affaires dans leur affaire

Oh mais vous avez vu

Il est recouvert de bleu

Oh sa ne m'étonne pas il a la tête d'un pervers

Tu as vu par ta faute je passe pour un pervers

Cesse de râler et puis c'est que tu es non

Ils arrivèrent devant leur cabine, ouvrit et rangea leur affaires

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe

Mais monsieur lâchais moi

Oh vous êtes belle comme un cœur, faite un petit bibi

NICKYYYYYYYYYYY BAMMMMMMM 100 t

Laura le ramassa par le col et le traina par terre et le jeta dans la piscine

J'éspère que sa te remettra les idées en place

Gloupppp

Laura partit dans la cabine se changea et partit s'installer sur une chaise longue et se détendit

Il n'est pas question que ce mokori pervers me gâche le séjour

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Roh mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore, je parie que c'est encore nicky qui fait des siennes, bref je m'en fiche je n'interviendrais pas

Laissais moi tranquille je ne veux pas vous suivre

Oh c'est dommage t'es charmante pourtant

Non je préfère être seule

Oh mais tu ne vas pas me résister… aieeeeeeeee

Quoi mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin

Je crois que mademoiselle n'as pas envie d'être en ta compagnie

Lâche-moi salle cabot, vas jouer ailleurs

Oh non c'est toi qui vas allait jouer ailleurs

Nicky l'attrapas par l'épaule et serras très fort puis il l'attrapa par le col et lui souhaita un bon voyage avec superbe vue de la mer, et le dragueur fine accrocher a l'antenne du bateau

Au secours j'ai le vertige, maman, maman

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la haut tu as encore fait des bêtises toi

Prfff n'importe quoi

Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de se mufle

Oh mais je vous en prie

Euh sa vous direz de diner avec moi ce soir

Ah oui Ah oui avec plaisir

Bon et bien je serais cabine 25 vous viendrez me chercher vers 19 heures

Bien d'accord a ce soir

J'ai hâte

J'ai un rendez vous Mokori, j'ai un rendez vous Mokori

Nicky

Oui

BAM 100 t

Mais qu'est qu'il lui a pris ?

J'en n'ai vraiment mare, je lui offre des vacances et lui tous se qu'il pense c'est draguer et aller diner avec d'autre

19 heures arriva et nicky partit en direction de la cabine, Laura elle avait décidée d'aller se chercher à diner et mangerait dans sa cabine, elle passa devant la cabine de la jeune fille avec laquelle nicky devait dîner

Non mais tu es folle, tu ne vas pas aller diner avec ce pervers Manon ?

Oh mais pourquoi tu dis ça, se n'est pas un pervers il m'a débarrassée de cet abrutit

Mais tout le monde dit que c'est un obséder

En même temps c'est normal, tu as vu l'allure de la fille qui l'accompagne aucun charme

En entendant ces mots Laura eu le cœur brisé, elle n'avait plus faim et courru se réfugier dans sa cabine.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicky et Laura avaient enfin embarqués, Laura avait du mal à porter ses valises, elle se tourna pour demander de l'aide à nicky, mais personnes :

Nicky ?

Mademoiselle voulez vous de l'aide (avec son visage d'obséder mokori)

Oh oui c'est gentille merci

Laura laissa une marque de peine avant de s'énerver

Quel crétin !!!! rrrrrrr

Bonjour madame !

Grrr ah euh oui Bonjours !

Votre nom s'il vous plait !

Marconi !

Alors mademoiselle marconi ! oui ! vous avez gagnez notre fameux voyage pour deux personnes ! Félicitations !

Merci

Donc vous avez notre cabine de classe 2 au dernier étage du bateau, la cabine 113, je vous donne ce dossier ou s'y trouve vos réservations, vos cartes justificatives et plein d'information sur l'hôtel FÉE, je vous souhaite un bon séjour !

Merci

Laura chercha Nicky, il fessait toujours l'imbécile avec toutes ses filles ils les aidaient à porter leurs valise à les conduire, Laura fut triste

Mademoiselle Marconi

Euh oui !

Ne vous en faite pas, je suis sure que vous allez passer d'agréable vacances !

Hum oui ^^ merci

Elle le regarda et décida de partir sans lui, elle prit l'ascenseur ; essayant t'en bien que mal de porter ses valises ; elle arriva au dernier étages du bateau et chercha la suite 113, elle était au fond du couloir elle entra.

La chambre était somptueuse, une vue imprenable des côtes japonaise se présentait devant elle, elle déposa ses valises inutiles de ranger ses affaires le voyage ne serait que d'une nuit.

Laura s'allongea sur le lit et consultât la brochure, l'hôtel était vraiment impressionnant, la plage magnifique, la chambre vraiment luxueuse, mais tout ça serait encore plus beau si Nicky se donnait la peine de faire au moins semblant de s'intéresser a ce voyage avec elle, même en simple amis, elle versa une larme puis deux, pleura et s'endormi.

Laura se réveilla,

Quelle heure était-il ?

Le ventre de Laura se mit à gargouiller

Ah Ba il doit être 19h

20h23 pour être exacte, et le diner est servit

Oh … nicky

J'ai commandé le repas ^^

Oh mais les restaurants sont très bien a ce qu'il parait ici ?

Oui mais sa grouille de monde dans tout les restaurant de ce bateau

Oh et bien merci

Allez vient manger

Oui (rougissante)

La vue est sublime d'ici

Oui très le Japon est vraiment un très beau pays

Oui

Dit moi Laura ?

Hum oui ?

Il n'y a qu'un seul lit

Hum oui

Je te laisse le lit pour ce soir

Oh merci

Mais tu sais il est assez grand

Ah hum tu veux de blottir contre mon corps c'est sa, te sentir au chaud, en sécurité, tout blotti là ! (il désigna son torse)

Hum, hum (Laura rougit, nicky disait sa avec temps de sérieux)

Non si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave (avec un grand sourire)

Soudain on frappa à la porte, Nicky senti une drôle de présence, de plus il trouver le bateau bien calme depuis un petit moment

Chut !

Oui

Qui est ce ?

Le service room monsieur !

Nicky se mit sur le côté de la porte Laura était à côté de lui, il prit son magnum dans les mains et ouvra la porte, il y surgit trois homme qui regarder devant eux ils étaient armés.

Alors mon mignon tu conte faire quoi avec ton arme minable contre nous trois ? Jette ton arme ou je bute ta femme

Nicky se baisa, il fit glisser son arme, mais la suivi il se retrouva de dos avec ses bandit il en tua un, l'imbécile qui l'avait menacé de tuer sa femme

Imbécile, on ne menace pas la femme de quelqu'un ou l'on fini a terre

Puis il colla un coup de poing à l'un deux qui lui fit perdre son arme et se tenir expressément le nez, puis donna un coup de pied retourné au second.

Il prit la main de Laura et courut.

C'était qui d'après toi, des ennemis

Non, ce sont des pirates ma belle

Des pirates ?

Oui, mais il doit avoir quelqu'un d'important ici pour que ces pirates les attaques avec autant d'envergure et de facilité

Il faut allez sur le pont

Nicky et Laura prit des raccourci, Nicky descendit quelques hommes au passage, ils se rendirent enfin sur le pont quand, ils aperçurent un groupe d'homme

Allez papi donne moi ton fric et ta ah ah ah ta fille en prime

Laisser la !!!

Tu ferais mieux d'accepter tu sais ! ou tu en couteras de la vie de ses passagers

Jamais !!!

Donnez leur se qu'ils veulent, il y a ma femme et ma fille sur ce bateau alors donnez votre sale pourri de fric (dit un homme en colère)

NON !

Pitié (dit une femme qui courra vers cette homme riche, elle se mit a genoux), je dois rejoindre mon mari qui est gravement malade, je veux le revoir

NONNNN !!! (il poussa la femme de sa jambe, l'homme de tout à l'heure vint la ramasser et dit)

Vous êtes sans cœur !

Bon j'en ai assez, puisque vous êtes têtu et ah ah ah un sombre con je vais faire exploser ce maudit bateau comme sa ni vous, ni eux, ni moi ne profiterons de cette magnifique somme ah ah ah

Il s'apprêta à appuyer sur le bouton de son clavier quand surgit un homme couvert par deux femmes, l'homme se jeta sur ses gardes et assomma le chef de bande

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là eux ?

Je ne sais pas

Bien jouées les filles

Merci ; )

Est-ce que sa va ?

Oui merci à vous !

Deux hommes dans l'ombre surgissent

Et bien, et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, alors, alors, monsieur Haruno

Haruno ?

Vous décidez vous

Où est ma fille ?

Amène là ? D'ailleurs, je conseille à nos charmants amis de jeter leurs armes, ou votre fille n'aura aucune chance

Baisser vos armes s'il vous plait

Falcon, Mirna et Tania baisèrent leurs armes

Papa ! (nicky reconnu cette voie)

Ma chérie relâchez là ordure !

Non ! ou alors vous me filez votre fric

Non papa ne lui donne pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi

L'Argent

NONNNN

Et vous allez nous laissez mourir vous êtes comme votre père !

Pitié !!!

Jamais

Laura ne supportai plus ces scènes de pitié, tous ces pauvres gens, avez eux aussi une famille à protéger, elle couru donc vers ce vieux monsieur têtu et sans cœur

Laura ! (il la suivi)

Vous n'avez pas honte !!

Quoi !

Vous allez laisser ces pauvres gens mourir pour une maudite somme d'argent

Laissez mon père tranquille Laura

Hein ! oh

Sayuri

Nicky : )

Vous êtes qu'un richard cria l'homme en colère

Mon père n'est pas un richard

Et que lui apporte la gloire de cet argent si ce n'est tué des innocents

Mon père à bâtit tout cette argent dans son plus grand rêve, un rêve généreux

Moi aussi, j'ai des rêves et parfois je dois les sacrifier (dit Laura tristement)

Ah ah ah ah vous commencez tous à m'énervez, Charles tue la fille

Non !!!

Nicky se jeta sur l'assassin pendant que ses coéquipiers allèrent s'attaquer au boss, Falcon, le tua sans hésiter, Mirna et Tania protégèrent le père de Sayuri

Sayuri sa va ?

Oh Nicky (elle se jeta dans ses bras) comme je suis heureuse de te revoir

Monsieur Haruno sa va ?

Oui merci, oh ma fille

Papa je vais bien !

Merci Monsieur ?

Larson, Nicky Larson

Nicky Larson mais vous êtes connu dans le monde entier des professionnelle

Hum oui !

Ne soit pas modeste, n'oublie pas qu'on a fait la guerre ensemble

Bien il faut qu'on aille sauver les autres passagers

Hum c'est inutile ils sont tous mort noyer, ils les ont jetés un par un, il ne reste que cette famille, cette femme, cet homme (qui fumer une cigarette) et nous !

Quel monstre

Mon père et moi sommes désolés

Nous vous en faites pas, ces lâches sont sans pitiés (dit Falcon d'un air froid)

Au loin un homme, se tenant la main a la poitrine essaya d'atteindre ce maudit boitier, il réussi, il usa de ses dernières forces et dit :

Allez tous vous faire foutre en enfer ah ah ah !!!!

Non attention !!

Une à une les bombes explosas, le bateau tanga si fort que nos amis glissèrent

Maman !!

Luna !!!

Non ma chérie, au secours aidez nous !!!! aidez ma fille

Ils sont trop loin on ne peut pas les atteindre

Maman !! Je vais lâcher (cria et pleura la petite fille)

Non Luna tiens bon

Il n'y a rien à faire la pauvre (dit Sayuri solidement accrochée à nicky, les autres étaient accrochés à des barres tant bien que mal, mais Laura ne supportais pas d'un que cette sale garce agrippée a Nicky et de deux surtout que personne ne soucié de cette petite fille, surtout nicky qui avait l'air plus bouleversé par cette Sayuri qu'autres chose, Laura regarda Nicky dans les yeux se que personnes ne loupa de voir)

Les mains de Luna glissèrent et tomba à l'eau

Maman ! !

Mais Laura avec toute sa conviction sauta, attrapa comme elle put Luna dans ses bras et plongea dans les abîmes de l'eau avec elle

Non Luna !!!!

Laura !! Laura !!

Nicky ne bouge pas

Non Laura reviens Laura !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA : Ile Ostrov Chirikotan (ile ou ils se trouent)

Laura tenait Luna dans ses bras avec difficulté, il fallait qu'elle nage vite car sinon la pression du bateau qui coulait allait les emporter, elle nagea vite, aussi vite qu'elle le put et surtout aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, elle vit la surface, avec chance il faisait beau cette nuit, la mer n'était pas agitait, elle vit au loin un bout de planche, elle nagea vers elle, puis elle sorti de la surface, elle ne savait où elle se trouvait, avec la pression de l'eau, elles avaient été projetés au loin.

La fatigue la guettée, Laura malgré ses efforts s'endormit un bon moment.

Plus tard Laura se réveilla, la petite était toujours évanouie. Laura ne voyait pas grand-chose car pour seule lumière, elle avait les jolis reflets de la lune, quand soudain, plus loin, elle vit un bout de terre.

Une île mais où sommes nous ? Peut importe la petite à besoin de soin !

Laura nagea donc vers ce bout d'île, une fois arrivée sur cette plage, elle allongea vite la petite, la déshabilla et partit chercher de quoi faire du feu, elle réussi t'en bien que mal, Laura ne se posait pas de question sont objectif, faire tout pour que la petite soit mieux, elle alla également chercher des fruits et des feuilles pour couvrir Luna, Laura s'endormit prêt d'elle.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU BATEAU

Laura reviens !!!

Nicky je t'en supplie calme toi (lui dit Mirna) il faut s'en sortir !

J'ai une idée (dit Falcon) tout d'abord il faut décrocher ces bateaux de secoure, sauter dedans lorsque le bateau va basculer puis ensuite grâce à mon bazooka on va se propulser comprit ! !

Oui, Nicky tu es prêt ?

Oui (Nicky tira dans les deux bateaux de sauvetages, ils se décrochèrent, ils attendirent tous que le bateau penche)

F : VITE SAUTAIENT

Tout le monde sautèrent, vite, très vite, Falcon tira sur les barres en fer et se propulsa avec les autres loin du bateau, il tira une deuxième fois, par chance cela les propulsa encore plus loin, au loin.

A l'écart on pouvait apercevoir le magnifique bateau de croisière qui sombra

S : Ouf nous sommes sauvés

T : Est ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Oui (répondu l'homme mystérieux )

Falcon ! Regarde ! ! (cria Mirna)

En effet, le fait que le bateau sombre forma une immense vague et propulsa les deux bateaux loin dans l'océan pacifique

Accrochez vous !!

Oui !!

Tout le monde s'accrocha avec force à son bateau, ils furent tous balancés de gauche à droite, mais se tenaient fermement à la vie, après une longue péripétie de vague et de fatigue surtout, ils attirent sur le bord d'une plage, celle ci était paisible et calme.

A bout de force il sortirent tous du bateau, s'allongèrent sur le sable doux et chaud et s'endormirent tous à bout de force.

Le matin se leva sur cette douce île du coté Nord, Laura s'était levé et été parti chercher à manger, elle n'avait trouvée que des fruits, mais pour le petit déjeuner ce n'était pas un problème.

Elle parti rejoindre Luna, elle l'as réveillas.

Luna ! Ma puce !

Mmmm …. Maman ?

Non hum Luna c'est moi Laura …

Oh ! Bonjour Laura !

Hum ^^ J'ai étais cueillir des fruits, sa te suffiras pour ce matin

Oui bien sure ! :)

Laura ?

Oui

Tu crois que mes parents sont vivants ?

Hum ! Oui, j'en suis sure

:) Pourquoi cette certitude ?

Parce que je partage avec quelqu'un un sentiment très fort et je le sens encore prêt de moi et tes parents sont avec lui, il l'ai a sauvés

Oh c'est ton fiancé ?

Mon, mon, mon fiancé, hum non, non Nicky, hum c'est mon coéquipier de travail c'est tout ah ah ah ah !!!

Oh ah bon ? Hi hi hi hi j'ai cru que c'était ton amoureux :D

Ah ah ah, non Nicky n'est pas mon amoureux....

J'aurais cru, il a crié avec la même force que mes parents pourtant qu'on nous sommes tombées à l'eau !

Hum oui !

Un cri de détresse et d'amour

Mais dit moi toi, tu m'as l'air très intelligente, quel âge as tu ma puce ?

J'ai 7 ans !

Et bien …. (« elle est adorable »)

Miam, ils sont bon ces fruits hein ?

Oui très bon, ils sont très sucrés ^^

Laura, où sommes nous ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ignore qu'elle est cette île !

Mmm ! On est perdu pas vrai ?

Logiquement non ! Nous avons dérivées prêt des larges de la côte de Hokkaido, on ne devrait pas être bien loin d'une île connu

En tout cas, tu as raison Laura, je sens aussi que ma maman et mon papa ne sont pas loin

Oui ^^

UN PEU PLUS TOT SUR LA MEME ILE

Nicky tu es déjà levé ?

Oh !!! Lau.... Ah ! Sayuri

Je peux ?

Oui bien sure (Nicky songé à Laura, elle lui manquée tellement, il était tellement d'espéré que de la savoir encore vivante ne lui été pas probable, est ce que cela sera fatale à Nicky ?)

J'étais vraiment très surprise de te voir Nicky ! J'étais très heureuse

Et moi très surpris, je te croyais morte ! Enfin je veux dire après que tu te soit interposé entre Jack et moi … De plus le bâtiment à explosé ?

Oui ! Quand vous êtes parti, un homme en voulant échapper à l'explosion ma vue et ma amené avec lui, puis il m'as emmené à l'hôpital, il est resté auprès de moi, j'étais perdu pour les médecins, mais la volonté de cet homme m'as redonnée connaissance et il m'as apprit plus tard que j'étais sa fille et que c'était Jack qui l'avait convoqué le même jour, en lui disant qu'il avait retrouvé son enfant !

Sa prouve que Jack t'aimait sincèrement

Hum oui, malheureusement sa n'as jamais été réciproque ! Et hum …. tu sais pourquoi ?

Oui (Nicky se leva)

Nicky j'ai étais ton premier amour et toi aussi, tu as été aussi le mien, depuis toujours tu est mon seul amour Nicky !

Et ba dit on elle y vas pas par quatre chemins ! (ce dit Mirna qui l'est observait)

Sayuri c'est …. Impossible !

Pourquoi ! C'est à cause d'elle !! De ta Laura !

Oui !

Nicky je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine mais, il y a très peu de chance qu'elle s'en soit sorti !

Oui je sais !

Quoi !!! (Mirna fut choquée des dires de Nicky), Il l'as croit morte, alors cet idiot n'as même pas un espoir ! Je suis déçue !

Nicky où vas tu ?

Chercher des fruits pour le petit déjeuner !

Attend ^^ Je t'accompagne !

D'accord !

Mimi parti rejoindre son mari

Chéri

Eu... Euh... Oui ! (dit il déjà tout rouge)

Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'entendre !

Hum dit moi !

Cette garce de Sayuri qui déclare sa flemme à Nicky mais le pire c'est que Nicky ne croit même pas à un petit espoir que Laura soit en vie ! Tu ne trouve pas sa bizarre !

Non ! Tu sais Nicky c'était promit de toujours veiller sur Laura, il l'as toujours protégée et la il s'est trouvé impuissant, il ne l'imagine pas survivre vu qu'il ne l'a pas sauvé

Je comprends, enfin quand même quelque chose les liés tous les deux, de fort, comment se fait il qu'il n'est pas un espoir ou qu'il ne sente pas sa présence ? et …

Peut être parce que, chérie, Laura et cette petite n'ont pas survécu

Falcon prit Mimi dans ses bras, elle pleurait, Laura était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa complice, elle l'avait aidée dans sa relation avec Falcon, elles avaient partagées beaucoup de chose. Les parents de Luna avaient entendu la conversation et pleuraient leur fille apparemment perdue.

Excusez-moi ! Mais vous n'auriez pas vue ma fille ?

Non ! (répondit froidement le père de Luna)

Coucou nous revoilà ! :D (dit gaiement Nicky)

Ma chérie où était tu passé ? Je me suis inquiété !

Oh papa excuse-moi, mais j'étais parti aider Nicky à ramasser des fruits, regarde comme ils sont beau, c'est notre petit déjeuner

Ah hum, je vois Nicky hein ?

Hum oui papa ! (dit Sayuri rougissante)

Ouah ! Sa a l'air succulent ! (dit Tania)

N : Oui c'est le petit déjeuner ! Et ce soir nous irons péché

F : Tania et moi nous sommes aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans les deux bateaux

T : Oui ^^ et il y a des trousses de secoure, des outils, de l'eau potable et quelque douceur tel que des chips, du pain et des gâteaux

M : Bien au moins nous serons équiper au cas ou et puis nous avons toujours nos armes

N : Si tout le monde est d'accord cette après midi les hommes construiront des habitats, ont ne sait combien de temps nous serons coincés ici, autant être a l'abri

F : Oui !

M : Mmh c'est délicieux, ils sont très sucrés ^^

Mimi observa tout le monde, s'était silencieux, personnes ne se parlaient, il était vrai que personnes ne se connaissaient et qu'à cause des tensions entre le père de Sayuri la sympathie avait mal démarré, vu qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient tous rester ici sur cette île, elle décida de faire présenter tout le monde.

Hum au faite nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, je suis Mimi et voici mon mari Falcon, notre amie Tania qui est lieutenant de police et Nicky détective privé

Oh ! Hum enchanté (dit la mère de Luna) je vous présente mon mari Matt qui est professeur de philosophie à l'université et moi je suis Gabrielle ^^ également professeur à l'université mais dans la médecine

Je me nomme Jazilla, je voulais aller rejoindre mon mari, qui est gravement malade et j'espère qu'il va bien

G : Ne vous en faite pas ! Votre mari doit vous attendre et vous le rejoindrait ^^

Oui (pleura Jazilla)

Et vous ? (dit Mimi intriguée par cet homme qui ne parlait jamais et qui fumait très souvent)

J'mapel Christian et je suis militaire

N : Hum bien ! Voilà nous avons tous fait connaissance

Tous sauf le richard et sa fille

Matt !

S : Se n'est rien Madame ! Tout le monde fait des apriori mais sachez que mon père et moi avons récolter cette fortune pas pour nous, mais pour notre association pour les orphelinat du Japon

G : C'est très honorable

M : Foutaise !

Matt !

En attendant notre fille et cette femme Laura si je ne m'abuse, sont peut être morte à cause de votre stupide argent et rêve égoïste mais je n'y croit pas ma fille et cette femme je l'espère sont toujours vivante

Ce n'est pas de notre faute si votre fille a glissait sur ce bateau et si cette femme a sautait après elle

Vous ne pensez qu'à vous moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette argent est passé avant la vie de deux personnes ! (et Matt s'en alla)

Chéri (Sa femme le suivi)

T : Excusez le, mais je comprend parfaitement sa peine, mais nous devons penser à notre survie pour ne pas oublier le sacrifice des autres pour nous !

S : Oui je suis entièrement d'accord !

Plus tard dans l'après midi les hommes construit comme prévu des abris pendant que les femmes partit à la pêche et sans sorti très bien, ils se mirent tous à table après tout ces efforts.

Pendant ce temps, Laura et Luna de l'autre côté de l'île avait passé le temps à s'amuser, se raconter des histoires, partit jouer dans l'eau et parti elles aussi à la pêche.

Après le repas, Nicky s'éclipsa, il partit sur la plus haute falaise de cette île et resta seule, s'allongea, s'alluma une cigarette et versa dans l'ombre des larmes, il pensait à Laura à toutes ces moments ou il aurait pu lui dire « Je t'aime », ou il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, la câliner, il regrettait ces dernier mots ou il avait une énorme envi de craquer.

FLASH BACK

Laura et Nicky revenait de la gare, ils n'avaient pas de clients ce jour là, Laura voulu s'arrêter dans le parc prêt de la fontaine.

L'eau est fraiche sa fait du bien ! Nicky viens !

C'est vrai qu'elle est fraîche, (Nicky pouvait voir le jolie reflet de Laura dans l'eau clair, elle portait une simple robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, le temps était doux, il l'as voyait sourire à cette tendre brise de printemps, puis dans un élan de tristesse, il effaça son reflet de l'eau, mais sans prêter attention, il l'arrosa

Nicky !!! (Mais au lieu de sortir sa massue, elle l'arrosa à son tour) Ah ah ah bien fait !

Et !!!

Nicky et Laura se coururent après, se jetant de l'eau l'un sur l'autre puis Laura voulu fuir dans la petite forêt du parc mais elle glissa pour éviter qu'elle se cogne la tête contre la racine de l'arbre qui dépassait.

Ah !

Sa va Laura ?

Oui ! Merci Nicky ! Ah ah ah

Euh ! Et sa te fait rire -_- ! ^^

Non mais tu es tout mouillé Nicky et tu colle !

Ro la la la on a peur de quelque goutte d'eau (Nicky se frotta à Laura pour l'embêter, puis il s'arrêta et la regarda profondément dans les yeux)

C'est rare qu'on s'amuse comme sa Nicky ?

Oui . . .

Tu as vu ce n'est pas un crime ^^ ah... hum on ne risque rien quand on est ensemble

Non c'est vrai ! (Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, il était si proche de ses lèvres tentatrice, elle même s'approcha pour l'embrasser quand soudain au loin)

Nicky !!! Coucou !! (Deux visages surpris -_- ?) Et bé mon Nicky qu'est ce que tu fait par terre avec cette fille (Elle le releva et lui glissa à l'oreille) Ro je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût ?

Laura entendu ces propos qui la blésa, elle se relava et parti en courant avec des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Laura attend

Nicky chou reste avec moi !!

Mais ! Laura . . . « Pardon »

FIN FLASH BACK

Nicky pleurait, il pleurait de désespoir, il ne la croyait pas vivante tellement, il était déboussolé par son acte et son regard meurtri avant de sauter pour sauver Luna. Il pensa à elle toute la nuit, Laura de son côté pleurait la présence de Nicky, est il avec Sayuri son premier amour ? Ils se désiraient mutuellement sans savoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'a 10 km à tout casser l'un de l'autre . . .


End file.
